Violet Jenson
Twin of Mauve Jenson, is in 5th year, either double or triple jointed in most joints. Model is Elizabeth Olsen.' ----- Name: Violet Jenson Personality: With the many cultures Violet has seen, it all formed into one thing for Violet. She sees herself as every nationality, every religion and every ethnicity. She loves everything to do with new places and kind of wishes she was still going from family member to family member, all around the world. Even though she wishes she was still traveling the world, Violet has always wanted a consistent home since her parents died. Every new country meant a new opportunity for Violet, so now with a consistent home, Violet sees every new day as a new opportunity for something incredible to happen, which she is always trying to make happen. With years of travelling the world with only her sister under her belt, Violet isn't too good with talking to anyone but her sister. There may not be a language barrier sometimes, but Violet makes it seem like there is one sometimes when she gets nervous talking to people, stuffing up her words and thickening her Russian accent all to make the other person shut up and go away. She is a very strong willed girl. She will let nothing get in her way to justify what is right by her standards. She will take a hit if it meant to make things right in the long end. Violet will stand up for anyone, not matter what. She may be a little bit of a joker when it comes to doing work but Violet is a hard worker when it comes to something she is good at, which is unknown so far. To her sister, they are just typical sisters, they fight, argue, steal each other's clothes and all that, not related people are a little bit different. She is first shy then slowly becomes better with them to the point she treats them like her sister. She may not be like how Mauve was when they went from country to country, but Violet did change. Some countries resulted in Violet being extremely depressive, thinking about her parents, which happened in countries around Portugal and Germany. Other times, there was no way Violet could ever be sad. England on the other hand, is a country of both situations. Some days she is depressed about her parents and what she had to do to make sure her and Mauve were safe, other days there is nothing in the world that could bring Violet done. She tends to be a show off sometimes with what she can do, even if it grosses some people out. Violet loves the uniqueness of her body and wjen she is bored, she will do some weird things with her hands. History: From just looking at her, you wouldn't be able to pick how Violet and her sister, Mauve, lives started. They were born to two squibs, Teal and Anthony Jenson, in Moscow, Russia but weren't Russian at all. Teal was Portuguese and Anthony was German. Their names were Teal's idea of being like her mother and naming her children after colours, which is why her only children have names that are shades of purple. Violet and Mauve weren't like their parents, they could actually do magic, but that wasn't seen for a while. Teal and Anthony were travelers, always moving from country to country for no reason and that kept going after their girls were born. The Jenson's stayed in Russia until Violet and Mauve could stand on their own, almost 3 years, the longest Teal and Anthony ever spent in a country. Violet and Mauve were taught Russian, even though Teal and Anthony had plans to move to a different country. Soon, the Jenson's moved to Azebaijan, where it all changed. Teal and Anthony left Violet and Mauve with Teal's cousin that lived in Azebaijan, because they went out of their first date since Violet and Mauve were born, which was 5 years. On their way back from their night out, a deer ran out onto the road and Anthony tried to not kill, which ended with Anthony driving right into a tree, killing him and leaving Teal in bad condition. Teal was rushed to hospital but it didn't save her. She died on the way to the hospital from internal bleeding. Violet and Mauve heard nothing about what happened to their parents until separate homes were set up for them with their family members. Both Teal and Anthony's family were like them, not staying in the country they were born in. Violet was sent to live with one of their mother's brothers, Red, in Cyprus. It was the first time she had ever been away from Mauve which didn't end well. Violet felt lonely with her uncle, even though she had 5 cousins there. She missed Mauve and started to cry, wanting her sister. She used magic for the first time then. The whole house shock until Red calmed down Violet, telling her that she'll see Mauve soon. Mauve was sent to another one of their uncles in China and had a similar situation as Violet. All of Violet and Mauve's relatives realized it was best not to separate Mauve and Violet, and keeping the few things Teal and Anthony wrote in their wills about their daughters. They were soon in the hands of Red for long enough to learn Greek, which was less than a year, as children learn languages faster than adults. They moved around from all of their family members old enough to take care of them all around the world, learning the languages of the country they were in and going to the magical schools that accepted people from those countries. Their first school was Mahouttokor when they were 8, Castelobruxo being the one they attended when they were 11. Some languages came easier to Violet than others, mostly the ones from Africa and Europe. Violet had always thought that her sister was the one that was different when Violet could make it look like she could dislocate her arm until she started to get bigger and older, and fitting into a drawer much smaller than herself. It wasn't a surprise when an older cousin of Violet's found her in the drawer. Her cousin had know done enough digging in the Jenson family history to find a lot of their family was either double or triple jointed in a couple of joints. Violet was like family before her and was triple jointed in a majority of her joints. They soon made their last trip to a different country before their 15th birthday. It was with their auntie that hated Anthony the most. They were treated terribly by her until Violet spoke up. It ended horribly for Violet but it made her and Mauve's lives better in the long run. Violet was hit down the stairs but she just got right back up, even with an actual dislocated shoulder and a black eye. Violet and Mauve ran out of the house the first chance they got, going to St Mungo's to get Violet fixed up. They were asked what happened and Violet told them everything. A lot of things that Violet didn't care about happened, like a few court fights. They were soon giving a choice after everything settled down, keep doing what they were doing, going from family member to family member, traveling around the world and changing schools constantly or stay in England and be put in an Orphanage, having a home for as long as they want. Violet spoke for her sister, not even knowing what Mauve wanted, and said they wanted to stay in England. They were put into Lil' Bundles just on their 15th birthday and before Hogwarts started for the school year. Strength and Weakness: Violet's greatest strength is her acceptance for everyone, mainly because she sees herself as every nationality. Her weakness though is how weak she actually is. She will stand up for things that are right but once violence is invovled, she just folds, which only didn't happen once. Goal in life: Her only goal in life is to help make everyone on Earth equal. She has been to a lot of countries and she has seen a lot of inequality so she wants to help. Ideal day: Probably doing something with the only family member that she has been with her whole life, Mauve, just because she feels more comfortable with Mauve. Possessions: *Scratchy map of the world: She has scratch off a lot of places she has been to and reminds her off her travels *Photo album: There is at least one picture of every country she has been to with one friend she made over there or a relative *Mother's wedding ring: Mauve got a necklace and Violet got the ring *Picture of her her immediate family: Reminder of the simpler times *Volcanic rock: Got in Japan Change about society: How people treat squibs. If that was the case, she wouldn't of have to be beaten down a flight of stairs. House: She has heard some things about Hogwarts and would love to be in Gryffindor